Gone Forever
by misabella
Summary: Sasuke has left for the Sound, and Naruto is taking it very hard.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I sure as hell wish I did -.-**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_flashback_

* * *

'WHY!' Naruto yelled in his head. 'Why did he just leave me' He collapsed on his bed, looking at the hole that he accidentally punched in the wall. He put his head in his hands and fought back tears. He thought about the conversation he had earlier with Kakashi. 

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid Sasuke has decided to leave Konoha." Kakashi said quietly. Naruto's stomach did a flip and he grabbed onto the doorframe for support. _

"_What do you mean…he left" Naruto asked._

"_I mean that he left and went to Orochimaru. I'm afraid he isn't coming back." _

Naruto stood up and walked into his kitchen where he made himself some instant ramen. He sat down at the table waiting for the water to boil. He felt like a part of him had been ripped away, leaving a gaping hole in his heart. 'He didn't even say goodbye' Naruto thought sadly. He poured the boiling water into the ramen cup and started to eat when it was ready. The ramen tasted bland to him and he dumped it out. He decided to go out for a bit so he grabbed his signature orange jacket and left.

The wind that blew chilled him as he stepped outside. 'Is it me or is the wind colder today' He thought bitterly. A while later, Naruto found himself standing in front of the Uchiha mansion. He walked in and headed up to Sasuke's room. It felt eerie standing in his room, remembering all the times he and Sasuke spent in this very same room. He shook the old memories out of his head and walked over to his dresser. He picked up the picture frame that lay face down on the dresser. It was the picture of team seven, together and happy. 'Those were better times' Naruto thought. He felt tears coming and he swiftly left the mansion lest all the memories make more tears come. He headed to the practice area where he and Sasuke used to spar. He saw Sakura and Ino walking together and they headed over to him.

"Naruto…I-I'm so sorry. I know you loved him." Sakura said sympathetically when she reached him.

"It's ok…" Naruto mumbled. Sakura reached out and patted his shoulder.

"If you need anything, you can always call me. I truly am sorry…I really miss him too."

"Why are you saying sorry, It's not your fault he left."

"I know, but, I'm just-…"

"Just what? Trying to make me feel better? Well don't, I'm fine." With that Naruto walked past the two friends and continued his walk.

A couple minutes later he found himself at the very spot where he and Sasuke professed their love for each other and shared their first kiss. He remembered it so perfectly. The way they held each other, how perfect his features were, how beautiful the moment was. He sensed that nobody was around and dropped to his knees. The tears flowed freely from his eyes, burning his cheeks as they ran down his face.

"Naruto."

The single word cut through the air. Naruto looked up and saw a dark haired figure heading towards him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. The raven haired boy pulled out a kunai from his pocket and looked at Naruto straight in the eye.

"Naruto…please forgive me."

* * *

**Muahahahaha a cliffy on the first chapter! Please read and review! Only Flame if you have something constructive to say.**

**-Misa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I do own this story so don't you dare try to steal it (grrrrr)**

Blah...my mom is so dumb she locked the computer from me so I can't update for a while (Basically, I have 30 minutes a day to do everything I have to on the computer)... sigh...So don't expect an update right away...it may take a week or so. -.-

* * *

"What? Wait…Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. Sasuke lunged forward and Naruto just barely dodged it. Sasuke activated his Sharingon and advanced. "Sasuke, what's going on? I don't understand." Naruto said while trying to dodge Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke paused and looked at Narutos face. Naruto could see sadness filling Sasukes eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have to." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, why?"

"It's an order. When I left, I met Orochimaru's henchmen on the outskirts of the village. They told me that in order to get more powerful, I couldn't get distracted by anything, especially not by thoughts of you. They ordered me to kill you." Sasuke said.

"But why? Can't you just fake it, just say that you killed me?" Naruto pleaded

"No, they are watching me." Sasuke lunged forward again, catching Naruto off guard. Naruto felt a searing pain in his left shoulder and knew that the blade connected with his arm.

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to fight back, after all, this was the boy he fell in love with. Naruto fought back tears and focused on defending himself. Then, without warning, Sasuke dropped the kunai and started building up his chidori. Naruto's eyes widened.

'He's actually serious about killing me…' Naruto thought. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Sasuke charged at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't move, his body was frozen as Sasuke rushed towards him. At the last second Sasuke froze, his hand inches away from Narutos heart, his chidori slowly dieing down in his hand. Naruto looked in confusion before he realized what was going on. 'It's a paralysis jutsu…' He thought. From out of the shadows, Kakashi and two ANBU black ops stepped out.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered, trying to break free of the jutsu.

"Naruto, move out of the way." Kakashi said. The two ANBU's stood next to Sasuke, getting ready to put chakra handcuffs on him. Naruto still couldn't move. He didn't want to leave Sasuke despite the fact that he had tried to kill him. Kakashi walked over and dragged Naruto away.

"Alright, you know what to do with him." Kakashi said as he walked away holding Naruto by the wrist. The ANBUs put the chakra cuffs on and poofed away with Sasuke. Naruto jerked his wrist away from his sensei.

"What's going to happen? Where are they taking him?" Naruto demanded.

"They are taking him into custody; they need to make sure he won't leave again." Kakashi said. Naruto cast his eyes downward and spoke,

"He tried to kill me." He said, half to himself. Kakashi put a sympathetic arm around Naruto's shoulder and walked him home.

When they got to Naruto's apartment, Kakashi left and Naruto searched his pockets for his key. He found it and fumbled with the lock before opening the door. He headed straight to his room, not bothering to eat lunch. He looked solemnly at the picture of him and Sasuke standing side by side, hugging each other. He laid down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He could not process fully what had happened, for he was still in disbelief that Sasuke would try to kill him.

Naruto stayed in his room the rest of the day.

* * *

Wahhhhh...it's such a sucky chapter...I promise that the next one will be better...even though it will take forever to write. Please review, it will keep my enthusiasm up and make me want to continue the story D. Only flame if you have something constructive to say.

-Misa ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...But I will soon own the "I wish we didn't have to do disclaimers" Club...**

Here it is, the third chapter. This one didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it too but I still like it. I was able to convince my mom to let me use the computer so I could update faster. Hooray for my uncanny abilities of persuasion D

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, are you in there, open up!"

Naruto blearily opened his eyes and stretched his arms. His face was caked with dried tears that had formed when he was dreaming.

"Naruto? Alright, I know you're in there, open up before I smash the door!"

Naruto slowly crawled out of bed and put his feet on the cold floor. He shuffled to the door and opened it. He saw a very worried Sakura standing in the doorframe. 'Damn... now she's going to ask me a million questions about what happened yesterday' Naruto thought bleakly.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened yesterday, are you hurt? Did Sasuke really attack you? Are you going to go see him today? Are you going to try to stop him from leaving again?" Sakura asked, her words in a flurry.

"Sakura, it's too early in the morning to be asking me these questions." Naruto said groggily. He couldn't concentrate on what Sakura was saying.

"Can I step inside? It's cold out here."

"Yah, sure, come on in." Naruto shut the door and sat down at his table, Sakura sat down beside him. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura. "Ok, now start with the first question." He said.

"Alright, first of all, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Did he…did he really try to hurt you?"

"Yes." Naruto looked at the table, feeling a little pain in his chest when he thought about the day before.

"He's locked up in an empty room near Lady Tsunade's office, are you going to go see him today?"

"I don't know, maybe I will." His voice faltered a bit at the end.

"Naruto are you sure you're ok? I mean, not healthwise, but...you know what I mean." Sakura placed her hand over his and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Naruto looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"I'll be fine." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura still looked worried and she stood up and looked in his pantry.

"Want me to cook up some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure."

"What do you want? Eggs?"

"Ok."

"You know Naruto, you can't just stay dead all the time. You need to be a little livelier. I know that you're upset but you can't keep acting like this." She pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge and cracked a couple over a pan on the stove. Naruto didn't say anything and Sakura just went on lecturing him about random things. 'She's probably just trying to distract me by talking.' Naruto thought. Sakura started piling the eggs on a plate and set it down in front of Naruto. The she sat down across from him with her own plate and started jabbering away about "Ino-pig's and Shikamaru's" wedding. Naruto pretended to be interested and nodded and agreed at the right times.

"Well, I should get going, I have a couple patients at the hospital waiting for me." Sakura said after about an hour of nonstop talking. Naruto saw her out to the door and waved goodbye. He then went straight to his room and grabbed his coat.

The wind was just as cold as yesterday, if not colder. The wind whipped around and Naruto hugged his coat closer, trying to keep warm. This time, he headed straight to Lady Tsunade's office. When he got there he saw Shizune cleaning up the hokage's desk.

"Hey, where's Tsunade?" He asked.

"Oh, she's not here right now. I expect you came to see Sasuke." Shizune said. Naruto nodded and she led him out of the room. They walked down a long hallway before stopping at the last room. There was and ANBU black op. guarding the entrance. He opened the door and let Naruto inside.

Sasuke was sleeping on a small cot against the wall, his chest rising and falling with his rhythmic breathing. The ANBU closed the door and allowed Naruto and Sasuke their privacy. Naruto walked over and shook Sasuke awake.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, without opening his eyes yet. Naruto sat down at the edge of the cot and rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blonde with an apologetic look on his face. Naruto gave him the smallest fraction of a smile that told him that it would be ok. Sasuke sat up, held Naruto close, and buried his face into Naruto's neck, smelling his scent.

"Promise you won't leave again." Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto sincerely.

"I can't promise anything, Naruto." He said. Naruto's gaze dropped to the floor and Sasuke lifted his chin. He leaned forward and gave Naruto a soft kiss before whispering in his ear,

"I love you."

"Alright, your visiting time is over." The ANBU poked his masked face into the room and beckoned Naruto to come out.

Naruto exited the room and gave one last pleading look at Sasuke before the door closed.

"Just go down the hall and to the left, you can visit again tomo-…" But the ANBU was cut off. He fell forward and Naruto saw a kunai in his back. Naruto's heart raced and he pulled a kunai out of his own pouch. Then what came next caught Naruto totally off guard.

**BOOM!**

The explosion rattled Naruto's bones and he was blown backwards as the door to Sasuke's cell blasted open. Through the settling dust he could make the outline of Sasuke and four other shadowy figures walk away and disappear.

* * *

Oh no! What will happen next??? I'd better get at least 5 GOOD reviews or else no new chapter. Flames are welcome but they do not count as GOOD reviews.

-Misa ♥


	4. Authors Note

Ummm…yah…I'm discontinuing this story because obviously nobody likes it and I'm getting bored with it. If you like it and want me to continue, then you had better send in a lot of reviews. Reviews equals confidence boost. Confidence boost equals more chapters.

Thank you

-Misa ♥


End file.
